Last Thing I Wanted
by Wyltk
Summary: Kagome has to give up something important to her and when Inuyasha finds out just WHAT it is he doesn't like it at all. So what would happen if Kagome got really sick because of his reaction?
1. And it Begins

Hello all! I'm going to be truthful with you. See this is my second Inuyasha fic. I've written Harry Potter and Sailor Moon for years but Inuyasha I just got into. And wouldn't you know it when I decide to start watching Inuyasha Cartoon Network thinks it would be delightfully funny to take it off the TV. 

So the gist to that is I've seen about a total of fifteen episodes, not counting the fanfiction's and online summary's I've read. So I'm telling you this time line will be slightly strange. It's sorta a "what if" story. So To those who are still planning on sticking around I'll tell you there are exactly nine chapters. /not counting an epilogue that may or may not be sent in/ All of them have been written and they are usually one page to two. I should upload one at least every two to three days earlier if I can.

Oh one last thing. The title may never make sense to anyone but me if the epilogue doesn't come out. So just ignore it if ya want.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Are you crazy? Making me say that. What self respecting sixteen year old would openly WANT to admit she doesn't own that cutie? Your mean making me say it. *pouts* Oh fine I'll say it again. I don't own Inuyasha. No suing. Happy? *crys*

Last Thing I Wanted

By Wyltk

"I want your hair." The witch said her brown eyes gleaming with a strange light.

"What! No way! I'm not going to give you my hair just so you can release Inuyasha! He can rot for what I care!" Kagome yelled fingering her hair protectively. 

"What else do you have?" the women asked though her eyes again traveled over Kagome's hair. Kagome pulled her hat lower over her head tucking her tresses back into it. Before opening her book pack for the women to inspect.

~*~

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in suspicion and she pulled her hat lower one long strand of hair flying up as another chill past through the trees. 

"What did you trade?"

"None of your business Inuyasha and if you keep asking me I'm going to "s" word you into next week!"

"Not like you haven't done it before." he muttered and she glared at him.

"What was that?" she asked and he smiled sweetly to her.

"Nothing, Kagome!"

He went back to walking but glanced back as she shivered again. Rolling his eyes he took off his shirt to reveal a second set of clothing underneath. He draped his shirt over her head and continued walking. 

"Hurry up! You're warm now so you can walk faster!"

She glared at him but still righted the shirt thankful for the warmth in the chilly snowy air. She ran to catch up with him and glanced at him worriedly.

"Won't you be cold?"

"Feh."

~*~

"KAGOME! You're home, You're home!" a small body hurled itself through the snow and rushed towards her. Shippo bounced up and clung to her long wool shirt happily as he began to chatter.

'Home.' She thought listening only partially to Shippo's chatter and Inuyasha's sarcastic remarks. She smiled as she realized she could finally picture both the past and her present as her home. 

She looked up to see Miroku had an arm around Sango from the door of the deserted hut they had borrowed when a snow storm had popped out of nowhere at them.  Surprisingly, Miroku was actually keeping his hands respectively away from any places that would get him boomeranged, and Sango's head was resting lightly on his shoulder. 

Inuyasha glanced at them and then his gaze traveled to her and he let out a feh. He quickly marched past them and threw himself in the room the guys had been sharing. Kagome watched him and shook her head slightly turning to Sango and Miroku as she walked in and sat down next to the fire keeping Inuyasha's shirt and her hat on.

"So what have you three been?"

"Fine, but what kept you so long Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"It's a long story that will be better explained tomorrow after a nice nap. You guys wouldn't be offended if I went to bed so early would you?"

"No, it's probably better. We have been out almost all day and are tired as well."

Sango smiled at her and said she would be in after she put things away declining her help. So she had prodded to the third and final room of the hut and Shippo slipped in with her curling next to her as she slipped into the sleeping bag.

He fell asleep midway through talking and she smiled at him sadly, slowly running her fingers down his soft hair. She feigned sleep when she heard Sango slip into the room and waited until she could hear the girl's soft breathing before she buried her head in her pillow and finally cried over what she had lost to save Inuyasha.

AN: Ahahaha. This will become more of a mystery and pay attention. Here I'll even give you the hint I gave to my best friend, Ms. Prongs whom will be having a Inuyasha fic out soon.

"Don't focus too much on anything. Everything is feeding a bigger picture."

Wyltk


	2. Bitten

AN: Hello everyone! I'm back! It's the second chapter folks and I have absolutely nothing to say. Don't ya hate that? Well, have a good time reading and please review. Oh and to the people who did… thanks you guys are the best!

DISCLAIMER: You know today I sat myself down took a good long look at life and asked myself the question… "Why couldn't I write Inuyasha?" Then I suddenly had the answer. You wanna know what it is? "Because I can't draw worth a dang." Oh well maybe next time!-the gist to this story? I don't own Inuyasha, no suing.

Last Thing I Wanted

By Wyltk

The rising sun woke her earlier then she would have liked but she was up and dressed in her normal clothes. She had even folded Inuyasha's shirt and laid it in front of his door. Sango was up by that time and was inspecting their supplies having Kagome make a list of what they needed. 

"I can go get the supplies, Sango. I'm not really tired and I would really like the exercise." Kagome said with a small pleading smile. And Sango rolled her eyes.

"Alright but take Kirara with you at least." The aforementioned cat demon stretched and moved up to rub against Sango's legs and then moved to Kagome rubbing against hers. 

"Thank you, Sango. I'll be alright. I bet I'll even be back before Inuyasha wakes up!"

Kagome smiled and walked out the door, bow and arrow slung over her shoulder along with her back pack. Kirara paced at her side obviously not happy at being out in the snow but more then happy to follow and protect Kagome. 

'Let's hope you get back before Inuyasha wakes up or we might have an irate mutt on our hands.'

~*~

Kagome had made it to the village fine. In fact, she had gathered the supplies and was heading home when the first signs of trouble started. She had been taking a brake keeping a weary look about her, as Kirara paced restlessly. It should have warned her to move on but she was still tired, no matter what she had told Sango, from the trip and from the lack of sleep. By the time she knew what was happening it was too late to run. 

A small demon had found them and had latched itself onto Kagome's ankle twisting it in its mouth and beginning to pull her away. Kirara attacked before it could get any further then three feet, slamming into the creature and roasting it once it was a safe distance from Kagome. The demon was gone in seconds but it didn't leave without a mark. 

Kagome's ankle had multiple puncture wounds and it was swelling rapidly. Kagome shook her head and slowly began cleaning her ankle as best she could with some snow. Once she had gotten most of it clean she brought out her First Aid kit and quickly poured rubbing alcohol on it, ignoring the scream that bubbled up as it always did. 

She grabbed some bandages out and bandaged it semi-sloppily. She packed snow around that bandages, so the snow didn't get in the puncture wounds, and placed more bandages around it. But when she tried to stand to continue walking the rest of the way back she fell flat. 

"Kirara, can I ride back to the hut on you?" she looked at the cat demon as it came over and nuzzled against her. She pulled herself up and Kirara started towards the hut, ignoring the added weight of Kagome and the supplies. 

Luckily, very luckily, Inuyasha and Miroku were still sleeping lazily and Shippo and Sango were the only one's to see the loose bandage which had begun to leak watered down blood. Sango immediately helped get her to their room as Shippo started to mop up the melted snow. 

It took a few minutes but Sango had tightened the bandage again placing packed snow around it and wrapping it up in a thick blanket to soak up the snow as it melted. After she was done she threw the sleeping bag over her legs and smiled.

"Let's hope Inuyasha doesn't notice. I can tell him you wanted to sleep in today."

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome smiled at her tugging self consciously at her hat. Sango smiled and went out of the room closing the door softly behind her. Kagome could hear her tell Shippo he did wonderfully and then begin to unload the packs.

The peace didn't last long. As soon as Inuyasha woke up she heard him pad into the other room and say something about Sango's soup. Which earned him a hit with what, she assumed, would be a boomerang. 

It wasn't two seconds later when she heard him say something and Sango let out a startled protest before he flung himself in the room casting her an evil glare.

"What did you do now wench!"

Kagome, knowing she was caught, lifted the sleeping bag up to reveal her damaged leg. 

"It's fine. We just had a little trouble." 

"TROUBLE! TROUBLE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN OUT THERE ALONE. YOU'RE WAY TO WEAK TO-" 

"SIT! Go away, Inuyasha! I don't want to see you! I'm fine, the demon was killed, so leave!" 

Kagome glared as he sat up and grabbed her ankle roughly. He began to unwrap it ignoring her moan of pain as he tightened his grip a bit too much. He sniffed hesitantly and his eyes scanned the bite marks once more before he rebandaged them.

"You're lucky. The demon didn't have enough time to poison you." She blinked at him in surprise and smiled at him sweetly. 

"You'll probably be dizzy for a while. Feh, your own fault. If you would have been paying more attention and asked me to come with you. Weak human." 

He walked out the door and slammed it shut. Shippo who had snuck in came out of his hiding place and walked over to her letting her hug him as she cried into his hair.

AN: Hope you all come back for the next chapter and to help you want to come, a little preview!

~*~

It was then that Sango finally asked what had happened in the forest that had taken them so long. And it was then that Kagome explained that a witch had captured Inuyasha and wanted a trade for him, or she would eat him.

"What did she trade for?" Sango asked giving Kagome a weird look. 

"Nothing important." Kagome said tilting her eyes past Sango, refusing to meet her eyes. 

~*~

What did she give up? Find out next chapter in "Anything for Him"!

Wyltk


	3. Anything for Him

AN: I'm not sure what to say. I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. It was due to two other stories I wrote and the fact that FF.net was down. This chapter is the one you've been waiting for, maybe. Anyway, have fun and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I now have this wicked picture off the internet that I doctored a bit. Oh *grins* sorry I don't own Inuyasha *monotone voice* No suing.

Last Thing I Wanted

By Wyltk

In just a few days time Kagome's ankle was healed, though she still had the occasional dizzy spell, they were becoming less frequent but still there. Inuyasha had been bugging her repeatedly about what she had given up to save him and she was about ready to kill him when he, Miroku, and Shippo went out hunting. 

It was then that Sango finally asked what had happened in the forest that had taken them so long. And it was then that Kagome explained that a witch had captured Inuyasha and wanted a trade for him, or she would eat him.

"What did she trade for?" Sango asked giving Kagome a weird look. 

"Nothing important." Kagome said tilting her eyes past Sango refusing to meet hers eyes. 

Sango nodded and before Kagome could move she had grasped Kagome's hat and pulled it off. Kagome's once long hair was now as short as Miroku's, all but the long strand that she had used to disguise the fact. Kagome sighed and lowered her head grabbing the hat back softly and placing it over her head making sure there were no tell-tale pieces sticking out.

"So? I gave her my hair."

"Kagome…"

"She only wanted it for a wig! And my hair will grow back out!" Kagome's eyes started to burn, "I would do anything for him. It was the only thing she would take. I tried everything else, besides the Jewel shards. It was my hair or nothing."

"But your hair, Kagome? You were always so proud of it."

"Only because of him! Because when I first saw him after the seal was broken he called me Kikyo. Because of my smell, my hair, and my eyes. Those are the only three things that make me remotely like her! I thought, maybe, if I grew my hair a little longer he would like me more. Maybe see me as more then a Jewel detector. But he doesn't, and he never will! He wouldn't, even if I looked exactly like Kikyo, which I never will!"

Sango hugged her as she broke into sobs, tears streaming rivers down her face. Sango shook her head sadly looking at the broken girl in front of her, all for loving him.

'Will Inuyasha ever see how much he hurts Kagome? How much she loves him?' Sango shook her head. She knew the answer to that. He would never see it unless something drastic happened.

"How were you planning on hiding your short hair? Winter is almost over. There would have been no reason to wear a hat."

"It's been growing, it was much shorter. I thought by the time I had to give up the hat I could say I dodged a demon attack or something. 

"Inuyasha won't give up until he knows, Kagome."

"I'll sit him every time he tries. Just like the last few days."

Sango shook her head but said nothing just leant back in the hug and smiled at Kagome as she grabbed some water they had been letting sit at room temperature and slowly wiping her face from the tears, drying it with the corner of her sleeve. 

It wasn't a moment too soon because seconds later Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo came in carrying two rabbits they had caught in some snares. Kagome glanced pleadingly at Sango as she took the rabbits from the boys to prepare them. Sango looked away but nodded. She might not agree that Inuyasha shouldn't know but she would keep Kagome's secret, for now.

~*~

It was two days later when Kagome started sensing a shard and they all packed their belongings to leave. It was bitterly cold and they were all bundled as much as possible while still being able to move. Shippo had curled himself next to Sango on Kirara and Kagome was hanging off of Inuyasha's back as they raced towards the shard.

The first sign of the demon was quite strange. The creature was pure white all but two black eyes which were as large as a hand. The eyes had stared out at them and then the thing had opened a wide red mouth blowing snow over them making a dusting of white settle on their clothing. 

Inuyasha had released her into the snow and brought Tetsusaiga out glaring into the blast of snow with a fierce expression. Kagome turned as Inuyasha attacked and saw Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were attacking another monster almost exactly the same as the other one though more of a blue tint. 

She grabbed her bow from her back and notched an arrow glaring in the direction of the monster who was dodging Inuyasha's sword attacks like he was a pesky fly. She was about to pull back her arrow when her eyes finally caught side of the shard she turned quickly and gazed at the other monster. 

"THE ARMS!" she screamed moving towards Inuyasha and bringing her bow back carefully aiming. 

"INUYASHA! MOVE!" she yelled over the howling snow and she let the arrow fly at the monsters basic outline. Inuyasha jumped back and the arrow flew past his head and imbedded itself in a tree. He growled and sent another wave of attacks at the demon as she notched another arrow. 

"MOVE!" she screamed again and this time he hit the ground and her arrow whizzed past his head, making his ears flatten, and imbedded itself in the demon's leg. 

"WOMAN! Do you not know the meaning of AIM!" he yelled as he looked towards the rest of their friends and joined them in their fight leaving Kagome to search out the shard among the remains. Once she finally did find it she turned towards the rest of the group to see their demon defeated and Inuyasha sniffing out the shard.

He lifted his hand to show he had the shard and Kagome started forward with the Jewel watching the shards fuse into it. She sighed and put the jewel back around her neck. 

"Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Kagome and lifting her onto his back without questioning it, "there is a cave close by. We can make it by nightfall if we hurry." 

With that he started to run leaving Sango and Shippo to hop on Kirara as fast as they could. It was dark by the time the reached the mountain that had been looming in the distance. 

Sango and Kirara had volunteered to go off for firewood and Miroku had offered to follow them and protect them. Of course this could be a clever ploy to grope Sango in the dark where she might miss him if she were to attack.

Shippo was in the main chamber of the cave with Inuyasha arguing over something. And she had slipped into a sub chamber to look around finding a semi-warm spring that had yet to freeze over. She had went through the fighting pair and had gotten something to hold the water and came back.

But when she had finally gotten her water and set the container aside. She looked again into the little spring and slowly pulled off her hat. She looked down at her reflection slowly fingering the small strands of hair that had grown only slightly. 

And that's how she made her mistake…

AN: I hope you enjoy this and the next chapters preview…

~*~

She smiled at Shippo slightly and asked him to stay here and tell Sango and Miroku that she had gone out walking. She then moved out of the cave and kept walking until she couldn't see the cave anymore. Sitting down in the snow, she tilted her head up to stare at the stars. And right then she didn't care what happened to her.

~*~

Hope you enjoy the next chapter entitled "It's Not Fair".

For everyone out there reading the AN's please tell me what you think about me putting the preview to the next chapter up.

Wyltk


	4. It's Not Fair

AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with another insane chapter to this equally weird story. You'll all be pleased to find out it is exact 10 chapters long the last being an epilogue. I hope you stick with me that long. I've got them all written so check back often. Thank you everyone and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. No suing.

Last Thing I Wanted

By Wyltk

And that's how she made her mistake…

Kagome turned around and started to pull her hat back on and that's when she realized Inuyasha was hurrying around the corner. He had seen her hair. And he hadn't even stayed around to say anything about it. 

Resisting the urge to call out she picked up her bucket and waited a few minutes to give him time to leave before walking out into the main chamber. She was right. Inuyasha was gone and Shippo was staring at the opening of the cave with a curious look on his face. 

She placed the water she had gotten by their cots. She smiled at Shippo slightly and asked him to stay there and tell Sango and Miroku that she had gone out walking. She then moved out of the cave and kept walking until she couldn't see the cave anymore. Sitting down in the snow, she tilted her head up to stare at the stars. And right then she didn't care what happened to her. 

~*~

A little while after Kagome left Sango and Miroku came back with fire wood, Kirara at their heals. Shippo ran towards them jumping up and clinging to Sango's kimono.

"Sango!"

"Where's Kagome, Shippo?" she asked looking around noting that Inuyasha wasn't around either. 

"She said she would be back later. She wanted to go for a walk."

Sango nodded absently something inside her warning that something was wrong. It wasn't like Kagome to go out for a walk, in this weather especially, without someone. Or course, that was if she didn't have a clear reason to go walking.

It didn't take her long to start a fire and finish the meal for that night, though, Kagome and Inuyasha still didn't appear. Even after everything was put back away and Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were curled under a blanket. Miroku, lying on the other side of the fire, watching as they shivered under the small blanket. 

Miroku shook his head and got up laying his own blanket around Sango who had given most of hers up to Kirara and Shippo. He smiled at Sango as she looked up and was walking over to the other side of the fire to freeze all night when her soft voice stopped him.

"You can stay next to us for the night. But you touch me and I kill you." She finished it with a dark look and he smiled lying next to her and bringing the blanket around both of them. He wrapped one arm, respectively, around her waist and once she was sure his hand wasn't moving she fell asleep snuggled against his chest. Miroku soon following his other three companions in slumber.

~*~

The sky was already beginning to lighten when Kagome woke up. She was freezing and she shivered as she picked herself up and quickly made her way back to the cave. She slipped inside and stirred the fire placing on a few more logs. 

She slipped into her bed and glanced at the other occupants of the cave. The four who were curled together like a small family. Breathing deeply she wondered if she would ever have anything like that with Inuyasha. Never, he loved Kikyo. Not her.

'It's not fair.' She glared at the wall hot tears trailing down her face, 'I was right. The moment he saw my hair had been cut he left me. I knew he could only stand me because I looked like her. But now that I don't look like her what will happen? Will he not want me around any more, get the real thing instead of the replacement?'

She curled herself in a tight ball and buried her head in the blanket. She sighed as a strange dizziness took over any other thought before slowly receding. Ignoring it for one of the left over spells of the demon she closed her eyes fully.

AN: Ahhh the next chapter *grins* Again I want to ask. Does anyone still want the preview?

~*~

'Kagome would never fight with Inuyasha about Kikyo. She would give the girl straight to him to make him happy. I just hope Inuyasha realizes how unhappy he's making Kagome before it's too late.'

~*~

*grins* and the next chapter "The Real Thing"

Signing out for "Last Thing I Wanted" until next time I'm…

Wyltk!


	5. The Real Thing

SHOUT OUT TO: Ms. Prongs and all my reviewers, thank you all for the kindness you showed in reviewing me. A special thanks to Hanyou-Girl25, Mitsuko Maxwell, and buff200020002002 (whom I agree with, I would kill him to!).  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, no suing.  
  
Last Thing I Wanted By Wyltk  
  
When Kagome woke up it was to more sound then should be allowed in the mornings. Though her headache was probably the only reason she thought so. She opened her eyes a slit to see why everyone was so excited and the first thing she noticed was Sango glancing wearily at her and then back at someone who was to far in the light to see.  
  
Inuyasha was gazing at the person in rapt attention and Shippo was sitting next to them looking at them curiously. Miroku was smiling appreciatively at the persons butt guaranteeing it to be female. Sango and Kirara were the only one's who weren't actually paying all their attention to her. Just as Kagome was about to sit up the person moved out of the direct light and Kagome saw her face; immediately closed her eyes feigning sleep.  
  
Kikyo, Kikyo was here. Fighting the urge to curl up in her sleeping bag until the moment could be categorized as a terrible nightmare, she sat up, pressing back the headache and dizzy spell that came with the action.  
  
She smiled at Kikyo forcing her eyes to crinkle up like she knew they did sometimes. "Kikyo! It's great to see you! Are you going to be traveling with us for a little while?"  
  
Kikyo nodded and smiled lightly at Kagome and Kagome smiled back. She had fooled them. Or at least everyone but Sango, but somehow she doubted Sango would be fooled by her act after how many secrets they shared.  
  
"Do you need any more water, Sango? I know a spring that hasn't frozen."  
  
"I think a bit more." Sango said cautiously.  
  
"Great. I'll go get it and you can start breakfast, sound okay?" Sango nodded, giving her a look that spoke volumes.  
  
Kagome ignored the look and grabbed her backpack and a container for the water before waving and walking through the small tunnel that led to the sub chamber. As soon as she was out of sight she sagged against the wall holding her head with both hands to try and ward off the headache that was pounding raggedly through her skull punctuated by small dizzy spells.  
  
Once she got herself under control she moved on to the stream cursing her self for staying out in the cold. Still cursing herself she dipped the bucket in the water and walked back through the tunnel handing the bucket to Sango. As she brought out the rest of what they needed.  
  
Once breakfast was done she sat on her blanket, refusing any ramen on the excuse that she had eaten before they had woken. The truth was that the smell of the food was making her sick to her stomach.  
  
Sighing to her self, keeping the smile firmly in place, she leaned against the cave's walls. Adding in the responses expected of her as she slowly sunk into her thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango? May I ride Kirara with you?" Kagome whispered as they made a last minute check of the cave. Sango didn't need to ask why, the answer was obvious, as Inuyasha bent down to let Kikyo on his back. Slowly Sango nodded and Kagome smiled weakly at her before leaving the cave.  
  
'Kagome would never fight with Inuyasha about Kikyo. She would give the girl straight to him to make him happy. I just hope Inuyasha realizes how unhappy he's making Kagome before its too late.'  
  
She climbed on top of Kirara, Kagome following her up with Shippo clutched in one arm. Miroku looked back at her and then turned his gaze to Inuyasha and Kikyo. A grim look fell over his face as he locked eyes with Sango.  
  
No matter how this situation ended, it would not bode well.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they landed for lunch Kagome had volunteered to go for wood. Though, she had barely stumbled out of their sight before she was violently ill in some of the bushes.  
  
Once her stomach was completely emptied she moved on through the forest, feeling better the farther she stumbled. One she felt well enough to bend she collected as many sticks as possible and stumbled back fixing her smile on her face.  
  
Again, Kagome couldn't stomach the thought of eating though she took a plate and pushed her food around. Occasionally she would dumb some off her plate and cover it with snow when no one was watching.  
  
They were moving again as soon as they finished eating and had picked everything up. Kikyo directing them saying she felt a shard before them.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark before they found a small hut and a person willing to house them with the live stock. And soon, they found themselves eating a cold dinner. Kagome again didn't eat just pushed her food around and few it to the animals when no one was watching. It wasn't long before everyone laid down and fell asleep.  
  
But no matter how hard Kagome tried she couldn't sleep. When she closed her eyes bright spots of pain would explode in her head until she had to open her eyes just to try and get rid of the pain.  
  
After a while of lying among the animals, she got up and left the hut silently hoping that some fresh air might do her some good. Once outside she sat down pulling her knees to her chest as she let in a soothing breath of fresh air.  
  
AN: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and since only one person responded to my plea about the preview I will continue to put it up if possible.  
  
~*~ Sango ended up steadying her weak frame after she was done slowly checking her forehead. Her flushed cheeks and hot forehead were indeed pointing to fever but Kagome righted herself after a few minutes and waved her hand away.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a small cold I'll be alright in a day or two." ~*~  
  
Find out what happens in "The Suspicious Friend".  
  
Wyltk 


	6. The Suspicious Friend

AN: Forgive me everyone. My updates are not so good at sticking to the "every other day" routine. However I have got another chapter posted up as you see. I do want to thank all my reviews. *hugs them all* You are all great! You'll never know how excited I was to see so many reviews! Never before has one of my stories gotten this high!  
  
Oh and I ask that you all go look up my best friends new, and first, Inuyasha fic! Her name is Ms. Prongs and I promise from the scraps she's given me you'll all love it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, no suing.  
  
Last Thing I Wanted By Wyltk  
  
Just before sunrise found her again standing up and walking back inside. This time she had been properly bundled and hadn't fallen asleep at least. Once inside their small room she laid down on her blanket, falling asleep when her head hit the ground.  
  
It was only an hour later when she was awoken by the sickening smell of food. Making her empty stomach turn over. However, she repressed the feeling, again managing to avoid food. Her dizzy spells and headaches becoming more frequent now in the cold light of day and she had begun to wonder if it wouldn't be better to tell them she needed to rest.  
  
Once they had finished their quick breakfast she had again determined to keep her illness secret. Even when she barely made it on top of Kirara and once on had to hand on for dear life. Miroku and Sango were beginning to share worried glances and Shippo was clinging tightly to Sango and Kagome in confusion.  
  
When they finally decided to eat lunch Sango insisted on following Kagome for fire wood. And though she tried her best to dissuade her Sango followed her. As the walked, however, the nausea that had followed Kagome all day finally caught up with her and she ended up in the bushes retching up nothing but water.  
  
Sango ended up steadying her weak frame after she was done slowly checking her forehead. Her flushed cheeks and hot forehead were indeed pointing to fever but Kagome righted herself after a few minutes and waved her hand away.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a small cold I'll be alright in a day or two."  
  
Sango looked about ready to protest when Kagome bent down and started gathering sticks feeling better as she walked. She picked up as many as she could find and handed half to Sango who was standing their looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Let's get back before we're missed." Kagome said with an overly large smile.  
  
Once the fire was made and lunch was finished Kagome had no choice but to eat. Sango, who had tipped off Miroku at some point, was watching her carefully as she put every bite in her mouth. The more she ate the more a dead weight seemed to grow in her stomach and she was hard put not to scream from the headache that wasn't showing signs of stopping.  
  
They packed up quickly and Sango hopped on Kirara making a space for Kagome in front of her. So she could make sure she didn't fall off, Kagome assumed.  
  
They all continued on quickly until they reached another empty hut about five hours away from Kaeda's hut, though they were headed in a different direction then her.  
  
Kagome began to dismount but as she swung her leg over it gave out and she ended up on her knees. Her stomach quickly jumping to her throat and out her mouth.  
  
Once she was done she sat breathing heavily everyone staring at her. Her head was spinning and she breathed in deeply before trying to stand. She didn't make it half way up when her body wavered and slowly crashed to the dirt below. Moaning she forced her eyes open and looked up into the shadow that was leaning over her. Before she could protest that she was fine she was unconscious.  
  
AN: And here we are guys! The next preview! Kisses to those who helped make my decision on keeping them!  
  
~*~ Kagome slowly came to enough to feel something different. For one, thing it hurt to open her eyes. It hurt to be awake. But something was different. She was in someone's arms. And the wind was flying past her ears, making her head throb with the lone whistles. Both these things probably meant she was traveling somewhere.  
  
'But, where am I going?' she wondered before her dizziness set in full force and she again blacked out. ~*~  
  
Got to love black outs. So look out for the next chapter "Black Shadows". (I don't even understand that one)  
  
If you like this and are wanting to see other stories look out for my newest series of short stories "Choices-Inuyasha" and if you like Harry Potter check out the first of these series of short stories "Choices".  
  
Till next time, Wyltk 


	7. Black Shadows

AN: And finally the next chapter. I shouldn't update until Sunday now because I have to work. But expect me with a new chapter sometime soon!  
  
PS: Check out Ms. Prongs new Inuyasha story! I promise you it's worth it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I might not have to work at my local Library. No suing.  
  
Last Thing I Wanted By Wyltk  
  
Kagome slowly came to enough to feel something different. For one thing it hurt to open her eyes. It hurt to be awake. But something was different. She was in someone's arms. And the wind was flying past making her ears making her head throb. Both these things probably meant she was traveling somewhere.  
  
'But, where am I going?' she wondered before her dizziness set in full force and she again blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
When she finally woke up again all she could see were shapes and shadows. She could hear someone murmuring something and someone else replying in the same hushed tone.  
  
The next thing she knew she felt something cool being pressed against her forehead and the beginnings of the dizziness set back in. She moaned after someone else walked in but before she could register who it was or who anyone else was she again blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
When she again returned to the waking world she didn't open her eyes. The pain was slowing to a dull throb as she continued to just listen to the small nosises around her, keeping her eyes closed peacefully.  
  
She could hear someone breathing by her side and then heard the same someone stand up and walked softly across the room. Then talking, she could hear low wisps of conversation drift over to her but couldn't make out but a word or two. Before long one of the foot steps walked away and another came back towards her bed kneeling beside her and slowly bringing a cloth across her forehead.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see Inuyasha's face looming above hers. She smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Inu?" she sagged against the cot and was surprised at how one little word made her feel this weak. She felt someone else beside her she hadn't felt before and looked down to find Shippo curled in her arms sound asleep. Before she could say anything though Inuyasha whispered softly.  
  
"Kagome, you're awake!" his voice lowered slightly when he saw her wince even with the quiet exclamation, "you've been asleep for days. Kaede said her herbs weren't helping you."  
  
"Where is everyone?" she whispered slowly and he took the cloth off her forehead dipping it in the cool water and placing it on her forehead again.  
  
"Feh. Miroku is off gathering fire wood with Kikyo and Sango just went to take a nap. She's watched over you all night. Kaede is working on another herb and Shippo is by you. Now be quiet wench-you'll hurt yourself."  
  
She nodded smiling up at him as the headache slowly started to slide away. Seconds later it was back full force and she barely had the strength to lift her hand in greeting to someone standing in the doorway before she was pulled forcefully into the blackness.  
  
AN: I wanted to explain why Kikyo and Inuyasha weren't really in the last two. This fic, though not in first person, is seen through Kagome's eyes. And since Kagome is really sick she doesn't actually notice what goes on around her. I know it makes no sense but this is part of the mystery. It will all come together in the end. But thanks for pointing it out to me. I really hadn't noticed.  
  
~*~ She moved her eyes around wildly looking for any shape or color that was different. She saw a flash from the corner of her eye and focused on the person. The fog rolled faster over her mind trying to cover up the person identity but it was too late. Kagome knew. ~*~  
  
The next chapter "This isn't Natural".  
  
Wyltk 


	8. This Isn't Natural

AN: Ahhh chapter eight. One more chapter and an epilogue and this story is done. I would love to know how many of you guess what was in the next two chapters. So, please drop me a review and tell me how predictable I am.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you don't get this after seven chapters I'm sure you're not going to understand now but. I don't own Inuyasha. No suing.  
  
Last Thing I Wanted By Wyltk  
  
When Kagome finally woke up again her whole body ached and she felt colder then she had ever had before. It took a few minutes before she moaned to herself and opened her eyes to stare into Kaede's who was sitting patiently by her side.  
  
"Kagome." she said softly and her brow softened ever so slightly. Kagome opened her mouth to reply but all that escaped her parch lips was a soft groan of pain.  
  
"Kagome, thou must fight against this child. We all miss ye terribly. Shippo is becoming sick with worry. And Inuyasha. he hasn't been eating, Kagome. He's stayed by your side for three days and just now has fallen asleep." Kaede pointed to the slumped figure of Inuyasha who was sitting against the wall at the foot of her cot.  
  
"Ye have got to fight this. It isn't natural, Kagome. Listen to me carefully. When you started to feel the blackness come at ye again fight it with all the strength ye have got. Look around and see if ye see anyone. Ye must try."  
  
Kagome tried to nod but already the blackness was creeping over her like a warm and confortable blanket. However, it was easier to fight when she thought about Inuyasha waiting for her. She couldn't let him get sick because of her. She had thought he wouldn't care, that he had Kikyo and he would be happy without her but she was wrong. And now she had to fight for him and Shippo.  
  
Shippo had just walked in with everyone else and had flung himself on her chattering happily. The longer he talked the more her eyes fought to close and slowly the objects around her changed so all she could see were black shapeless things and dark shadows.  
  
She moved her eyes around every object, looking for any shape or color that was different. She saw a flash from the corner of her eye and focused on the person. The fog rolled faster over her mind now trying to cover up the persons' identity but it was too late. Kagome knew. The person in front of her, who was trying to kill her, was.  
  
AN: *snickers evilly* like I was going to tell you! Don't worry Next chapter is slightly longer and you'll probably find it more interesting. Again I urge you all to check out Ms Prongs and write her a note. I promise you, you won't be disappointed.  
  
~*~ She had to. She had to tell Kaede something. It was very important. She had to tell Kaede. What did she have to tell Kaede? It was very important that she remember. But what was it she had to remember?  
  
Something stirred and she concentrated on that instead. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Then she could feel it. Something inside of her spoke up and told her to release the power she had been saving to open her eyes. But she didn't want to yet. She wanted to wait a bit longer. But the feeling became more persistent. The feeling that if she didn't open her eyes now she never would. ~*~  
  
And there is the last and finally preview. The epilogue won't have any, that is, if it's posted up. I haven't decided fully yet. Well next chapter "Too Late".  
  
Wyltk 


	9. Too Late

AHAHAHAHAHA! You guys are lovely! Seventy reviews! *sobs* You are all wonderful I love ya! Anyway, *wipes eyes and tries hard to regain her composure* This is the last chapter. There is an epilogue but *evil grin* I might not post it up. It's up to you!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would probably ruin the entire show and then no one would watch it. And if they didn't watch it that would mean there would be no fanfictions. So no one would read what other things I write. So no suing.  
  
Last Thing I Wanted By Wyltk  
  
She was able to stay semi-conscious from then on. Sometimes she would be aware of things moving though her eyes remained closed. She was gathering power to keep her eyes open for a long time. A long, long time.  
  
She had to. She had to tell Kaede something. It was very important. She had to tell Kaede. What did she have to tell Kaede? It was very important that she remember. But what was it she had to remember?  
  
Something stirred and she concentrated on that instead. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Then she could feel it. Something inside of her spoke up and told her to release the power she had been saving to open her eyes. But she didn't want to yet. She wanted to wait a bit longer. But the feeling became more persistent. The feeling that if she didn't open her eyes now she never would.  
  
But it was so nice. wait she had to tell Kaede something. What was it? Who was killing her!  
  
Kagome's eyes jerked open to gaze straight into the face of Kikyo. She pushed her self further into her pillow and kept her eyes open stubbornly. Kikyo looked startled to see her awake and smiled.  
  
"So you are awake. I was beginning to wonder if you were or not. Ever since Inuyasha said he sensed something different about you."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly her throat constricting with the energy it took to talk.  
  
"You thought Inuyasha would never love you without your precious hair. Didn't you, you poor thing. But you see he does LIKE you. Of course, he doesn't LOVE you, he could never love you, he loves me. But when you die because of your illness he will be crushed, crushed enough to put all his formally misplaced trust in me. And then I will crush his heart. And when I am through I will run him through with Tetsusaiga! Just as he did to my heart fifty years ago!"  
  
"No." Kagome shook her head slowly wishing more then anything to have the strength to scream. But she could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
"Oh yes, and you will die Kagome. You see I slipped you a potion the night you caught "sick". I got it from a little old which in a forest near here. You see she thought I was some nice girl who needed it to keep someone away who was trying to kill me. She wouldn't let me have it any other way.  
  
"The person who takes this potion, if they are around me constantly, they die within two months. However, a nasty little flaw has been calculated into my plans. You see Kaede knows it's one of the members staying here whose harming you. She's been ordering us away to see which one of us is doing it. But I've taken at least one member away with me every time I leave."  
  
Kikyo brought out a small vial of some sort of potion and added a black lock of hair to it. But that was her hair. How did Kikyo get? Wait the witch, her eyes, something about her eyes.  
  
"But now it all ends and no one will ever realize it. This potion I have in my hand here will kill you within ten minutes. And since you've been so sick only Kaede and maybe a few others will realize you were poisoned but it will be too late to find out who. Isn't that terrible, Kagome?"  
  
Kikyo smiled a cruel smile and jerked Kagome's chin, from her pillow were she had buried it in hopes of saving herself. Once it was clenched firmly in one of Kikyo's hands Kikyo pushed hard between her teeth until she had to open her mouth and then Kikyo started to pour the poison down her throat.  
  
The potion was halfway gone when a terrible cry rent the air. Kikyo and the poison went flying backwards. The vial shattered against the wall raining potion onto the floor. That and the four claw marks on Kikyo's formerly flawless face the only thing to show the force they had been thrown away from Kagome.  
  
"It's too late." Kikyo said with a cruel smile and a glance towards Kagome. Inuyasha who had sailed into Kikyo glared and smashed his hand into the side of her head knocking her out.  
  
Kagome moaned slightly, inaudibly, turning her head to look at the door way which housed the rest of the huts occupants. Miroku and Sango were already starting towards Kikyo with rope. And Kaede was starting towards the vile and poison that had spread on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha ignored them and rushed towards Kagome, as they all knew he would, cradling her in his arms carefully.  
  
"Inu.yasha." she smiled up at him her eyelids fluttering lightly. She smiled sadly and brought her hand up weakly rubbing the side of his face. She closed her eyes peacefully and leaned against him to tired to fight the potions any longer.  
  
AN: You have no ideal how fun that was to do to you all. I hope you enjoyed the end of Last Thing I Wanted. Have a nice day you all!  
  
Wyltk  
  
PS: The epilogue is written. It's up to you how you want this to end.  
  
PPS: Check out my best friend "Ms. Prongs" her Inuyasha fic is amazing! 


	10. Last Thing I Wanted Was You

AN: Please check out Ms. Prongs her stuff is awesome. And she has a new Inuyasha fanfiction. And let me tell you it's really going places.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Last Thing I Wanted". No suing.  
  
Last Thing I Wanted By Wyltk  
  
~*~ Last thing I wanted was Someone who wants me so much I don't like nobody leaning on me Last thing I needed was Somebody hanging around because In their eyes I am something to see ~*~  
  
'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry.' Inuyasha pushed himself further holding desperately to the still figure in his arms. He flew from tree top to tree top following the distant rising smoke in the forest.  
  
'Just a bit further.'  
  
He had to make it before she died. He had to! He stretched his hearing to the limit and could just barely make out her breathing. Was it slowing? It couldn't be, not yet. He had to have more time, just a bit more time.  
  
He finally made his way to the small clearing that housed a equally small cottage. He smashed his fist against the door one arm still cradling her tightly against him.  
  
"Anyone there! Open up!"  
  
~*~ Like a hole in my head, like a rock in my shoe Like an ache in my heart when I think of you Last thing I wanted Last thing I wanted was you ~*~  
  
There was some loud grumbling inside and the sweeping sound of someone unlatching the door. He sprang in quickly still holding tightly to Kagome. He turned towards the old women his eyes taking in her appearance with a blink of a eye.  
  
"Are you the old hag who made a potion to cause someone to be ill anytime she was around someone else?" The women nodded with a dark look to him but he ignored it.  
  
"She had one of those along with some kind of poison that works within ten minutes. Can you help her?"  
  
He had caught her interest. Her eyes were alight and she started to move around her small hut within seconds.  
  
"Put her down lad, I'll see what I can do."  
  
He nodded and laid Kagome softly on the cot, the old women had motioned to. He knelt beside her, carefully tugging the blanket she had been wrapped in, around her.  
  
"How much of the poison did she get?"  
  
"Half."  
  
He said softly watching as she began to work more fervently on some potion. He stood up unable to keep still any longer. He began to pace up and down moving restlessly as he stared at Kagome.  
  
'It's my fault if she dies. It's my fault she's sick in the first place. If only I would have gotten to her sooner. Paid more attention. Kikyo, I hate that.'  
  
~*~ Last thing I thought I'd do Was open my heart to you I got good reasons for keeping it closed Last place I thought I'd be Was here with you next to me 'Cause I'm used to sleeping alone ~*~  
  
Shippo stared at the vile in Kikyo's hands as he woke up and listened to enough of her speech to know what was going on before he slipped away from them both. He made a mad dash to the main room and smashed into Inuyasha. He jumped on him yelling for him to wake up before he was slapped away and into a wall.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he yelled jumping on him again. Inuyasha had jolted up grabbing his tail and letting him hang in front of his face.  
  
"What, you rodent?"  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled tumbling to the ground as Inuyasha dropped him and rushed towards Kagome room with no hesitation. The Kitsune shook his head sleepily and ran towards the other sleeping members.  
  
Inuyasha rushed in without looking and smashed himself into Kikyo. His claws swiping at her face as he barreled her into the wall, knocking the vile loose.  
  
"It's too late."  
  
Indescribable rage flew through him and he smashed his fist into her face watching with satisfaction as the girl fell unconscious. The girl he no longer knew and would never wish to know again.  
  
He ignored Kikyo leaving her on the floor as he rushed towards Kagome picking her up and cradling her against his chest ignoring the rest of the huts occupants as they cam in. Shippo was chattering nonsense to Kaede as she picked up the rest of the poison.  
  
Miroku and Sango were tying up Kikyo and he watched Kagome as she slowly said his name before her hand dropped down beside her. He felt Kaede touch his shoulder and hand him a blanket.  
  
"The women in the forest. You have to get to her before the poisons' effects take place in ten minutes. She'll die if you don't get her there."  
  
~*~ Like a hole in my head, like a rock in my shoe Like an ache in my heart when I think of you Last thing I wanted Last thing I wanted was you ~*~  
  
"Can you save her?" he asked shaking himself out of his own thoughts.  
  
"Yes, she has extra time because she didn't have all of the poison." she handed him a vile of something, "make her drinks this. I have to go get some more herbs. I'll be back soon."  
  
She grabbed a cloak and pulled it around her. She also grabbed a large basket and started out the door. She shut it and he could just hear her feet pattering quickly through the thick foliage.  
  
He sighed and quickly knelt down beside Kagome lifting her up and propping her against his arm and chest. He quickly lifted the vile to her lips and tilted it making her swallow all of the contents before he brought it back down to rest on the floor.  
  
~*~ Sometimes what we want Aint what we need, maybe Baby I need you ~*~  
  
"Wench, I know you're tired. And I know I haven't been the nicest person to you. I've stopped you from going home, insulted you. I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry I ever compared you to Kikyo when we first met." He trailed off and buried his face in her hair, "I lo-lo-I'd be lost without you. Please, wench, Kagome. Wake up. Don't leave me like this. Not now."  
  
"Inuyasha. love you to." Kagome murmured after a few minutes of silence and burrowed deeper in his arms still fast asleep. He looked down at her and hugged her close his eyes looking past her.  
  
'She's going to be alright.'  
  
~*~ Like a hole in my head, like a rock in my shoe Like an ache in my heart when I think of you Last thing I wanted Last thing I wanted was you ~*~  
  
AN: Now you have finally seen the ending. *sighs* I know the song doesn't fit totally but it does when you add it into the entire story, at least in my mind. Well have a nice day my wonderful reviewers. I know it's a lot to ask but I really want to get to a hundred reviews. So please review. Thanks guys!  
  
Wyltk 


End file.
